


Leave the Light On

by Naiva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiva/pseuds/Naiva
Summary: Gabriel takes care of a reader struggling with mental health.





	Leave the Light On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a comfort to my experiences with mental illness. This is something I wish a partner would do for me. This is purely self-indulgent and I know everyone experiences this illness differently! This is a little love note to anyone struggling with their mental health. If you read this and find comfort in it, I'm immensely happy. I wish you all the best in 2018.

He knew that with war came unseen damage. It shook the world to its core like fault lines under a glass house. For all that the now Strike-Commander and he had tried, they could only mute so much of it. He knew that his coworker, you, had suffered something serious from it -- or something to that effect, he wasn’t sure what. -- and that you were not always okay.

 

But he loved you. You knew that. You loved him too…

 

You knew that he would never purposely hurt you, and yet something in the back of your mind told you that when he (unintentionally) did something to hurt you, he was out to get you.

 

The beginning of your relationship could never be considered smooth sailing.

  
_“--I wish you weren’t such a skulking, secretive, cold-hearted asshole, then_ **_maybe_ ** _I wouldn’t feel so FUCKING alone all the time!” You spat. You instantly regretted your words, and the hot wash of fear that came over you when you saw a mixture of fury and hurt flit through his eyes only had you clawing to take them back. Your lip trembled, and you opened your mouth to apologize but the words are lost on your tongue. He waited patiently. Instead of apologizing and further getting frustrated, you run._

 

_You didn’t know where you’re going, but you were gone._

 

_Gabriel knew where you were, but he knew you needed to work it out with yourself first. It wasn’t until the sun started to set that he began to worry and dispatched an agent to escort you home. You were perfectly capable of coming back on your own, but he knew you almost well as he knew yourself, and he knew you want someone to reach out to you. You felt like a child and you only grew angrier at yourself. He stood now in front of you, arms folded across his chest. He was neither angry nor scolding, simply tired. You knew it was because of you. Instead of demanding an apology or reprimanding you, he quietly opens his arms up to you, just enough to let you know you’re forgiven already._

 

_“I’m sorry…” You finally said._

_“That hurt, you know.”_

_“I know.” That’s why you had said it. “I’m sorry. I’m trying--”_

_“I know.”_

_“--Trying to learn you’re not against me.”_

_“I need you to talk to me during these times, babe.”_

 

_You began to unravel in his arms and sob. Slowly he runs a soothing hand up and down your back, pressing a tender kiss to the crown of your head. He squeezes you and sighs softly,_

_“You talk to me, I can better understand you.”_

 

_You could never seem to forgive yourself for hurting him._

 

_\---_

 

Fingers laced between yours as you staggered back to the quarters of the base. You sigh softly and squeeze his warm, calloused hand. He was a welcome touch, and you stopped for a moment to lean against him.

“Rough day?”

“You would know… Sir.” You smiled cheekily. He laughed and gently turned you so that he could press his lips to your forehead. Pink smattered your cheeks at the loving gesture. “Didn’t mean to work you so hard, cadet.”

  
“Oh, I know! It was a welcomed work-out. I’m outta shape anyway!” You smiled wearily. He hummed. “Wanna go back to my place and order take-out?” He asked. “God, yes.”

 

It took too long for food to arrive, but you knew that hunger made time drag on despite being with your beloved commander. You shoveled food down so fast you almost choke, and Gabriel can only gawk as his noodles slowly fell from his chopsticks. You slow to a stop when you realize he wasn’t eating and cleared your throat. He reached forward to thumb away sauce from the corner of your lips and smiled warmly. You couldn’t - still can’t -- make eye contact and fidget.

 

“ _Cute_.”

“Sh-shut up.”

“It’s true.”  
“You’re the only one who thinks that.”  
“Bet I’m not.” He wagered.

 

You grunted and set your food down, but not before flicking a grain of rice at him.

 

The evening ends with you two simply hanging out and chatting. Nothing big, nothing flashy. Time flew and it was time for you two to crawl in bed. He snuggled up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and nosing your neck. He whispered that he loves you, and of course you return the sentiment. God, you loved him. So much of your petty bullshit he had put up with, and he could have anyone, but he chose to stay with you. You felt like you didn’t deserve it, but he always reassured you otherwise. You fall into a comfortable silence, and his breathing slowed as you laid there. You couldn’t sleep, and you didn’t really know why. All you could think about was how you fucked up, how you hurt him so many times, and how you were lucky to even be looked at. Your thoughts kept getting meaner, and no matter what you did they wouldn’t stop. Did everyone have a hundred thousand abusive voices bullying them as they tried to sleep? You weren’t sure. You shudder into a quiet sob, and Gabe, as astute as ever even in a half-sleep consciousness, squeezes you tightly.

“Breathe.”  
You sniffled. “I’m fine,”  
He gave a skeptical grunt and nosed your neck again, pressing gentle kisses up and down your neck. You shudder but for a different reason this time.  
“I love you.” He reminded you. “I love you too…” You said meekly.

The pleased hum that came from him helped set your tired heart at ease. He continued to hum the song he’d been practicing in his down time. You timed your breathing with the steady rise and fall of his chest, and slowly you drifted to sleep.

 

\---

 

There were days where despite all your effort, you could not for the life of you pull yourself from bed. No matter how hard you tried or wished, you simply couldn’t make yourself move. You felt like you were suffocating, like you were trying to breathe underwater. You felt like someone was wringing your insides like a washcloth. All you could do was lie there, sleep, and sigh. In the beginning, Gabriel couldn’t understand how you could just lie there all day. When you explained to him that fire was not the only thing that could make a person jump out of a building, he took the hint,and he began to worry harder.

As these days grew more frequent, he began to get an idea of what to do. Today he swaddled you up in a comfortable blanket, brought you a nice hot drink, and made you a homecooked meal. He sat with you and indulged you in your favorite documentary, no matter how dry it may be to him. Perhaps he liked it; you were too scared to ask for his opinion. You never did, so he never gave it. He respected your need for space and lack of input. He’s quiet in his movements, careful not to slam doors and startle you, or sneak up on you. There were times he simply would sit you between his legs, his chin resting atop your head, and have you still wrapped up in a blanket. You learned he did this to help you breathe, slowing his breathing to be deep and practiced. He was definitely a clever man.

 

“...Aren’t you tired of taking care of me all the time?” You asked one day.

“No.” He stated plainly. Distantly you felt that was confirmation he _does_ consider it taking care of you. Your eyes flickered to the floor and you heaved a sigh.

“You take care of me all the time.” He added.

“It’s not as often though…”

“But it means just as much, if not more.”

You whined and gave him a look and he just gave you a crooked smile that made you pinch his arm. He yelped and wrapped an arm around you, tousling your hair. Squawking, you squirmed in his arms and jabbed at his side, earning a hearty laugh from him. He pulled you into a tight hug and you smooth your arms up his back.  
“I love you,” You told him. 

That night he had definitely been in a loving mood. He crowded you toward the bed the moment you got through the door. Had you teased him earlier? You couldn’t remember. It certainly wasn’t unwelcomed, though, and you returned his gasping kisses as much as you could. The back of your knees hit the bed and you stumble on to it. He crawled over you and kisses up your neck. Soft sounds escaped you and you gripped his strong arms. He whispered soft ‘ _I love you_ ’s as he kissed along your jawline. “Gabriel,” You sigh, and he tugged at your waistband. You helped him unbutton and wriggled out of your jeans, heart pounding in your chest. You’re fine until you’re completely naked under him. He’d busy himself with undressing himself, not realizing you shaking like a leaf. You’re covering yourself to preserve your modesty, but it does little to relieve you of the overwhelming, unexplainable fear paralyzing you. He finally noticed and furrowed his brows in concern.

“What’s wrong babe…?"  
  
“I think, I’m not-- I don’t know.” You grit your teeth, frustrated at your inability to articulate yourself. “God, look at you. You look so amazing. You’ve got the body of a Greek God, and I--... I don’t--” You groan at yourself in frustration.

“You…” He began, large fingers circling your wrists to gently, with your permission, pull them away. “..Have no idea how beautiful you are.” He muttered. “I wish, for just one day, you could see yourself the way I see you." You can’t help but feel a pleasant warmth spread through you at his sincerity.

He reached for the light. “Maybe this will help…?”

“Leave the light on.” You insist.

“I don’t wanna run away anymore.”

He smiled at you and kissed you hungrily. You meet his eagerness ten-fold, nipping at his lip with a cheeky grin.

“Good. I’ll never be disappointed in you, my love.”


End file.
